Lester the Unlikely
On-Screen Appearance Vine Lester swings on a vine to the battlefield and lands on the floor. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Native Boomerang Lester will toss a boomerang forward. Sure it's function works exactly like the Smash 4 item, But there is a difference, Lester can charge the throwing distance and can also throw in 3 different directions. Side Special - Run, Lester, Run! Lester will run in his comical, nerdy, scaredy-cat style. Opponents in the way will get pushed back with no damage. Lester can change direction when he runs. This is faster than his normal running speed. Up Special - Rock Platform Lester will push a big rock to serve as a simple platform. You can place a rock in midair too. Lester instantly latches on to the airborne rock after he places it there. Down Special - Booby Trap A certain trap can appear in front or behind Lester. There's a chance it'll kill Lester if you decide to spam it too much. Final Smash - Totem Poles Totem poles will sprout from the ground. They act like platforms of course, But the poles shoot arrows at opponents too. Lester is immune to the arrows. KOSFX KOSFX1: Woaah KOSFX2: D'oh Star KOSFX: Wooooooaaaaah Screen KOSFX: Oh Taunts Up: (Shivers in fear) Sd: Shakes his head while saying "No!" Dn: (Reads a comic) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Poses with 2 babes in bikinis being right beside him, just like the ending of his game) Victory 2: (Approaches the opponent, gets scared, and runs away as he/she just stands there) Victory 3: (Falls asleep on a cargo platform and it picks him up) Lose/Clap: (Collapsed on the ground) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description '''Lester the Unlikely: '''Meet Lester, a typical nerd who got on an island not so near his hometown. With a help of gimmicks good or bad, he can fight without fear! Also, despite being made by a company known for their works like NBA 2K18 (AKA a game that will take your wallet), he is a very odd choice for a character like that... Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Thrust out with a cutlass repeatedly *Dash Attack - Reads a comic book while walking and then falls down *Forward tilt - Throws a SNES cartridge that explodes on contact with an enemy or surface *Up tilt - Throws a red jewel that shoots a red beam, which goes only forward *Down tilt - A weak kick *Side Smash - Summons a turtle in front of him, which he gets scared of and runs away from it in the opposite direction *Up Smash - A seagull flies in and swoops down on Lester *Down Smash - Throws a bag of sh*t with the words, Lester the Unlikely 5, written on it that explodes Aerial Attacks *N-Air - A bunch of bats appears out of nowhere and attacks Lester *F-Air - Swings on a vine forward *B-Air - Swings on a vine backward *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - Surfs on a wooden surfboard Throws *Grab - Reaches both of his arms out *Pummel - A bunch of bats swarms Lester and the opponent *Forward Throw - Puts the opponent in a cannon and lights it up with a torch, shooting them forward *Back Throw - Throws his boomerang at the opponent, misses, and then it comes back to him, hitting them from behind *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - A ghostly arm comes out of a fiery pit and drags the opponent into it, burning them alive, the pit spits them back out afterwards Other Attacks *Ledge attack: Raises himself to the edge but deals no damage *100% ledge attack: A native appears near the edge and throws a spear forward as Lester climbs back onto the stage *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Glasses Victory Music Lester the Unlikely - Main Theme Kirby Hat Lester's Hair and Glasses Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode Lester vs Junior.png|Lester vs Junior Lester vs Joseph.png|Lester vs Joseph Lester vs Cody.png|Lester vs Cody Lester vs Hanazuki.png|Lester vs Hanazuki Lester vs Joey.png|Lester vs Abridged Joey Lester vs PTwilight.png|Lester vs Princess Twilight Sparkle Lester vs Nigel.png|Lester vs Nigel Lester vs Trixie.png|Lester vs The Great & Powerful Trixie Lester vs Grumpy.png|Lester vs Mr. Grumpy Lester vs Oishi.png|Lester vs Oishi Kawaii Lester vs PP.png|Lester vs Putt-Putt Lester vs Shrek.png|Lester vs Shrek Lester vs Stingy.png|Lester vs Stingy Lester vs Regina.png|Lester vs Regina George Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Lester! Lester! Un-Like-ly! Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Canteen of Water Pawlette Swaps * Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Lester the Unlikely Category:Suggested Characters Category:America Category:Hero Category:Cults Category:Unexpected Newcomer Category:Video Movesets Category:Unlockable Characters